As the data storage requirements of a data processing or computing device increases, a user may wish to add one or more additional data storage drives. Unfortunately, adding such data storage drives may be an arduous task. The user may need to disassemble, configure, and re-connect one or more data storage drives in order to accommodate the additional data storage drive(s). Further, the added data storage drives may need to be manually configured by way of a number of tedious steps. In some instances, one or more software applications must be executed in order to adequately partition the added data storage drive(s). Further, the user, in many instances, may desire the added redundancy and throughput provided by mirroring and striping the data storage drives. Often, however, this task may involve a number of complex steps and may be difficult to implement. Hence, as the data storage requirements of a user increase, it becomes increasingly important to be able to quickly and efficiently add data storage capacity that suits the user's needs.
The limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.